catsnmorefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ragdoll Cat
History The Ragdoll cat breed was developed in 1960 by Ann Baker from California. The matriarch of the breed is said to be Josephine – a pure white longhaired cat. A seal mitted male cat named Daddy Warbucks was bred to a daughter of Josephine and her half sister. These cats are the foundation cats of the Ragdoll breed. Ann Baker was quite an eccentric person and insisted that Josephine’s genes were altered whilst she was in hospital after being hit by a car. Kittens born before the accident were all “normal” and kittens born after the accident all had the personalities that Ragdoll cats are renowned for. Ann’s breeding program was made up of breeders that she contracted and as time went on, Ann’s eccentricities caused breeders to break away from her with these breeders continuing to develop the Ragdoll breed on their own. Denny and Laura Dayton (two of the original breeders) were instrumental in getting the Ragdoll recognized by all the major registries such as TICA. Description The Ragdoll cat breed is one of the largest cat breeds of the world. It can take up to 4 years to reach full maturity. Mature males weigh between 15-20 pounds and mature females weigh between 10-15 pounds. These beautiful and fluffy cats have long bodies and sturdy boning. The eyes are large and their faces have a sweet expression that matches their personalities. The coat of the Ragdoll is medium length and has a soft, silky texture. The coat sheds little except in the spring and fall. This large cat breed’s coat requires little grooming except for a weekly brushing to remove loose hairs and to prevent tangles. During spring and fall (shedding seasons) pay extra attention to the coat to prevent mats and tangles. The Ragdoll cat breed color ranges consist of chocolate, lilac, seal, blue, cinnamon, fawn, red and cream as well as tortoiseshell and tabby variations. All pointed Ragdolls have blue eyes and come in 3 patterns: colorpoint, bi-color and mitted. Colorpoint Ragdolls have markings like Siamese cats with no white on their bodies. Mitted Ragdoll cats have white feet with the back legs having white up to the hock and they might have a white blaze on the face. Bi-color Ragdolls have more white higher up on their legs with white patches on the back and a white underside. They also have white on their faces. Personality & Temperament The Ragdoll cat breed is a quiet, relaxed and friendly cat. Just like a little girl’s ragdoll, these cats go limp in your arms when you pick them up for a cuddle. This is not a very active cat breed, although Ragdoll kittens and young adults are very boisterous. You might be able to entice an adult Ragdoll into a game with a crumpled piece of paper, but do not expect any serious gymnastics. Ragdolls are very good with children and will even tolerate being dressed up! They are also good with other pets such as dogs.